Kuch Kuch Hota Hai
by Anime Girl Forever
Summary: 8 years after his mothers death young Duo has been asked by his mother in a letter to get Heero and his best friend Duo who has loved Heero forever back together. But young Duo finds out that the older Duo is getting married. YAOI, AU, ANGST, HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

Kuch Kuch Hota Hai  
  
By: Anime Girl Forever  
  
Disclaimer: This story line is not mine; it belongs to bollywood (in india), from their movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (Translation: Something is happening (in my heart)). The Gundam boys to not belong to me either I am just borrowing them so please do not sue me!! Or I won't be able to finish the fic :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was standing and watching as his wife, Relena, who was being criminated. Memories flashed back to remind him why he was standing here.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Wahhh..." the babies cry was heard throughout the hospital.   
  
The nurse took the baby to the father waiting in his wife's room. "Congradulation's its a boy. But I have some bad news....  
  
~End~  
  
Heero wiped his tears. As much as he hoped the memories will fade he knew they wouldn't. It would always hunt him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"...But I have some bad news. There were some complications during her labor, she has internal bleeding. She's going to die very soon. She knew of these complications, but she also knew how much you loved this child. She loved this child as well that she was willing to sacrifice herself for it." The nurse explained.  
  
Heero had stop listening to her right after "die very soon."   
  
~End~  
  
Heero took a deep breath memories getting worse.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Relena didn't have much time left. But she knew that before she died she needed to do two things. With her mother-in-law next to her she could do one of those things. Relena looked at the sleeping child in her arms.   
  
She took 8 envolopes out of her side drawer, and handed them to her mother-in-law.   
  
"There are 8 letters in here. I want you to give one for each of my sons first 8 birthdays. In these letter they have all my memories for my child so he doesn't feel like he doesn't know his mother at all.  
  
Heero's mother was crying and accepted what her sons wife handed her. She cried harder watching Relena kiss her son all over the face and crying.   
  
Heero walked in and his mother took the child and left the couple alone for the last few minutes that they have together. Heero sat down on the foot of the bed and stared straight into Relena's eyes.   
  
"Your horrible! You deliver very badly..." tears were threatening to fall out of his eye's.   
  
"Heero?" Relena tried to get his attention. But Heero shook his head. "Heero?" She tried again. But again he shook his head. "Heero? Tum muhjse dosti karoge? {Want to be friends?}" Heero shook his head again but this time the tears he was holding back fell. And he gave in and hugged her.  
  
"Promise me that you won't cry. That you will live your life happy with our son." Heero nodded knowing if he said something he would cry harder. "One more thing. Name our son Duo, please." Heero looked shock for a minute at the mention of his best friend. Then he nodded and held her tighter.   
  
~End~  
  
Heero turned and left trying to erase the memories that will forever stay with him.  
  
~Flash Forward 8 years~  
  
"Hello, welcome to "The Duo Show!" And I'm your host..." Duo winked. "Duo!! You want to know about my hobbies? Well theres ice cream, chocolates, and...reading my moms letters." Duo smiled.  
  
"Ohh we are running out of time, join me next time, same time, same place, watch me." The camera turned off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was waiting for his father, Heero, who was so very late. He was getting mad. Then a flower bouquet appeared in front of him. But he ignored it. Then a teddy bear appeared, he smiled a little and held it but ignored his dad.   
  
"Aww...come on Duo. I wasn't that la--" Heero was cut off.  
  
"Ohh really..." Duo looked at his watch. "Your what...ohhh only 2 hours late." Duo raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I'm sorry. You forgive this crazy father of yours?" Heero smiled.  
  
Duo smiled and jumped on his fathers lap. They walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now if we all want a good place in paradise then we have to create a place for ourselves. By praying and making God proud." Heero's mother, Naomi, was saying when Heero and Duo walked in.  
  
Duo ran to his grandma and hugged her.   
  
"Hi honey." She greeted her grandchild.  
  
"HI SEXY!!" Duo said laughing.  
  
"Ohh my..." Naomi was startled. "Who taught you that?"  
  
"Him!!" Duo pointed at his father.  
  
Heero jumped and laughed nervously pointing up the stairs while running up.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed.   
  
"Eh...grandma?" Duo said while still hugging her.  
  
"Yes child?" Naomi asked.   
  
"Where's mama's letter?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ohh that, when is your birthday again?" she asked.  
  
"Umm....Tomorrow?" He said slowly.  
  
"I thought so...now go away." Naomi shrugged Duo away.  
  
Duo sighed. Well he could wait until tomorrow morning.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming up next....  
  
Duo's letter this year is going to shape his and his fathers future. But what happens when all the plans get missed up?  
  
Stay tuned!!  
  
~~Anime Girl Forever~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuch Kuch Hota Hai  
  
~~:: ANIME GIRL FOREVER::~~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM WING BOYS, NOR DO I OWN THE STORY LINE.   
  
NOTES: YOUNG DUO HAS DUO'S HAIR.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked in with his mother Naomi and looked around for two seats. Duo had joined a contest to see how smart he was. All they had to do was pick a note from a hat. Whatever subject that comes with it will be what the child has to talk about for a minute without stalling even a second. Heero spotted two seats in front of a couple who the husband seems 'nuts'. Heero let his mother sit then he sat.   
  
"You see that girl up there with the pigtails? Thats my Mariko. She will when first prize! She is so smart. Is your child up there?" The 'nutty' man asked.  
  
"Yeah." Answered Heero. "The little boy with the braid."  
  
"Ohh, don't worry! He'll become second!! No worries!" He said in a obnoxious voice.   
  
Heero twitched. "Yeah, course." Heero turned his attention to the stage and ignored the man.   
  
"And next we have Mariko!" said the announcer.  
  
"YAY!! *Whistle* Thats my baby girl." The man yelled right into Heero's ear.   
  
Mariko went to the hat and picked up a piece of paper.   
  
"Prayer!" she said her subject outloud.  
  
"And your timer starts now." The announcer announced.  
  
"Every morning we pray to the lord. Papa says prayers will keep God happy...and he will protect us. Mummy says that by praying Grandma will get impressed...and will leave the big house for us in the will." Mariko said.  
  
Mariko's mother went red and sunk down in her chair as the audience laughed.  
  
Mariko went on. "Prayer...yes, my favorite actress's name is Puja (Prayer in Hindi) and even my best friends name is Puja. Okay thank you!"   
  
Mariko's father clapped and smiled. Showing off to others that it was his daughter.   
  
The audience clapped and the announcer called Duo next. Duo went to the hat and picked a piece of paper.   
  
"No worries. Second place!" he patted Heero's shoulder. Heero forced a smile and turned his attention away.  
  
Duo's smile went away when he read the topic.   
  
"And your timer starts now." The timer started. But even so Duo didn't say anything. He just stared at his father. Heero looked at Duo and became worried. What was wrong with Duo?  
  
"Say something!" The announcer whispered.  
  
"...Ma..." He said slowly.  
  
Heero's eyes widened. No, why this topic?   
  
Naomi started crying. Her family suffering this way hurt her more than anything.  
  
"...Ma..." tears fell from Duo's eyes. "I'm sorry." Duo wiped his eyes and turned around to leave.  
  
"Ma..." Duo looked up in shock. His father was walking down the isle while talking.   
  
"A mother is someone who loves us so much...that we sometimes can't understand it. A mother is someone who makes us realize how good we are...there is no one better than us. Her happiness is in our laughter...and sorrow in our sorrow. She is someone we can't live without...she is everything. Only we don't have her. But we have papa, and he is quite nice too. Right?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo nodded.   
  
"Then you give me a hug." Heero said. Duo hugged Heero tightly and cried as did Heero.   
  
The man that was sitting behind Heero stood up and yelled.  
  
"That's number one!" Everyone clapped and Duo and Heero just continued hugging and sinking in each others sorrow. Thinking of Relena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later Heero was outside shooting some hoops. Naomi came out with some tea. Trying to stop herself from crying for her son and grandson. She cleared her throat and smiled.  
  
"Heero do you remember Mr. Chiko?" asked Naomi. "He had phoned."  
  
"Who?" asked Heero.  
  
"Our neighbor in Hiroshima. He has sent us a proposal." Naomi asked. {1}   
  
"For whom?" asked Heero.  
  
"Me!" Naomi said sarcasticly.  
  
Heero chuckled. "Why don't you accept it?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Shut up!" She said shocked at his remark.  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
"He said the girl is sweet and beautiful...but I refused flatly." she explained. "I did the right thing, didn't I?" She asked.  
  
"Hai..." He answered.  
  
"I did the right thing?" She asked expecting another answer.  
  
"Hai..." he said again.  
  
"I was right!?" still not getting her answer.  
  
Heero turned towards her and nodded. "Yes mom."  
  
She didn't look to happy so she took another approuch.  
  
"Well I must have done the right thing. I never do anything wrong. So what if the girl is sweet and beautiful. Everyone is beautiful these days." she said.  
  
Heero looked at her mother. He walked to sit next to her.  
  
"Who want to get married? Mr. Chiko has gone mad. Keeps sending me proposals. Why doesn't he get himself married..." Heero but his arms around his mothers. And hugged her. "...and just leave me alone." she tried to shrug his hands off. She finally gave in and leaned onto him.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Heero asked.  
  
"I just find this family incomplete, Heero." she answered.  
  
"Why? You are there. I am there...Duo is there, I don't find it incomplete." Heero reasoned with her.  
  
"When I go out with my friends...they all complain about their daughter-in-law." She said.  
  
"I see." He said.  
  
"I can't even do that. Not even a son-in-law if you wanted." she said sadly.  
  
"Ohhh...." Heero said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...This is a big problem. So you need a daughter-in-law to complain about."  
  
"Or son-in-law." she included.  
  
"Or son-in-law, hmm?" he said.  
  
"No son. I just want you to be happy." she said.  
  
"I am happy mom." Heero said. "Very happy."  
  
She swollowed her sob. "So you won't marry again?"  
  
Heero smiled and got up with his basketball.  
  
"Mom, we live once, die once, get married once...and love once. We don't do these again." he explained.   
  
Naomi stood up. "You are fine, but what of Duo?"   
  
"Why? What's happened to him?" Heero asked.  
  
"You don't feel that he needs a mother or someone else in his life?" she asked.  
  
Heero looked up. "No, he's okay. He's just fine. He's got something which I don't have. His mother's letters." Heero said sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats all for now! I hope you like it!  
  
{1} This is an Indian movie title and story and in India the women propose to the man.  
  
Until next time!  
  
~~::ANIME GIRL FOREVER::~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Kuch Kuch Hota Hai

By: Sanosukelover

Disclaimer – Story line belongs to Bollywood and g-boys aren't mine either….Depressed

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

Duo sat up in bed and looked at the five different clocks around him and smiled while the music for "Happy Birthday" played around him.

"Happy Birthday, Duo!" he said to himself.

He ran out of bed and ran down stairs where all his presents were. Pushing all the boxes away he searched for the envelope. Spotting it he sat on the couch and opened it to read.

It was a thick one, thicker then most of them he had received throughout the years. Curious of what it contained he slowly opened it. Reading it seemed as though his mother was actually reading it for him.

"My Dearest Duo Happy Birthday. You are eight years old today. I'm sure you look just like your dad. That same smile, those same eyes. Right, Duo?"

"No, I look like you," he pouted.

"Tell me Duo. Does your father still go to bed with his shoes on?"

Duo nodded.

"Hehe…old habits die hard. Today you are a big boy and you will be able to understand…what I have to tell you. Today, I will tell you a story…about your father, me, and Duo."

"Duo?" Duo looked up confused.

Flashback

With the stereo on, Duo continued to do his stretching. Knowing that Heero would be late as usual.

Meanwhile

Heero jumped up and tried to avoid running into the bike. And continued his way to the gym where he knew that Duo was going to give him a hard time for being late, again.

Running in front of the college cheerleaders, he waved to get their attention, and continued his way to the gym.

He walked in and gave a "cool" look toward Duo.

Duo turned his head toward the open door. His amethyst eyes glaring at the boy at the door. They stared at each for a second and Duo accused Heero.

"Your late, again."

"So what? Can't wake up so early." Heero stated.

Taking advantage of the situation Duo asked, "Can't wake up or were you scared?"

"Hey, Heero Yuy is never scared."

"But loses to Duo Maxwell everyday in basketball," Duo smiled.

"Don't want to play?" Heero asked as he stole the basketball in Duo's hand.

"What's the point? You will lose again."

"I won't lose today."

"You say that everyday," Duo stated.

Heero pretended to throw the ball at Duo, scaring the long haired boy. Heero received a glare from Duo.

"We'll see," Heero said.

Duo raised his arms as if ready to hit Heero and smiled as Heero flinched.

"Oh shit."

"We will see." Duo said as Heero threw the ball in the air. And the game started.

The ball came down and landed in Duo's hands and he dribbled it under his leg. Then continued dribbling and keeping the ball far away from Heero's reach.

"Hey…Hey….Duo?" Heero tried to reach for the ball and failed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Duo ran to the hoop and was ready to shoot.

"No Duo, wait," Heero said trying to buy time.

Duo shot up and shot the ball having it land right through the hoop, gaining himself a point.

Heero jumped to catch the ball, but it had gone in causing Heero to hang on the hoop.

"Yes! Nananaa…" Duo teased Heero for his loss.

"Shit," Heero closed his eyes and punched the basketball as Duo continued to dance around him.

Then Duo grabbed the ball from Heero and continued to danced. Heero glared at him and pointed at Duo and then signaled at his neck line as if he was slicing at his neck.

Duo dribbled and had his back toward Heero and was slowly going toward the hoop again. Heero tried to get in front of him, but Duo wasn't about to let that happen. Pushing Heero away with his hip he keeps Heero from the ball. Finding his chance, Heero jumped at the ball, only to have Duo move away and Heero hit the floor, chest first. Taking advantage of this time, Duo ran and shot another basket, yelling as the ball went flying and landed in it.

"Yeesss, Wo ho!" again Duo started dancing.

Getting annoyed Heero punched the ball that was heading toward him and growled. This time Heero had the ball and was mocking Duo to come and get it. Duo making faces….smiled. Knowing that Heero will take the ball for granted Duo reached for the ball and got it.

Heero on the other hand was dribbling the not so there ball. Realizing this he cursed and turned to Duo who was whistling and spinning the ball on his finger.

Duo smiled and motioned for the agitated Heero to come after the ball. This time having enough Heero pushed Duo as he jumped to shoot.

Duo fell to the ground and glared up at Heero who took this chance to make a basket.

"Yes!"

Getting up Duo shook his head to get the sweat out and Heero did the same.

"Hey! If you can't play at least don't cheat!" Duo told him.

"Hey! Don't call me a cheater." Heero glared at Duo.

"That's what you are….Cheater, cheater, cheater…!" Duo pointed at Heero.

Heero glared. "Duo! Don't call me a cheater."

Duo kept on mocking Heero.

"Heero is a cheater, he is a cheater, he is a cheater, CHEATER!" Duo yelled the last part as Heero came up toward him.

Nose to nose, they glared at each other.

"I am not a cheater!"

"Cheater!" Heero grabbed Duo's arms and pulled them behind him.

"Ahhahhhahhahhhhhhhh…." Duo yelled while Heero brought his other arm to his ears.

"Stop screaming like a girl!"

"Hey! Don't call me a girl…"

"Your right, your not a girl."

"At least I'm better then those girls you run after."

"Oh well excuse me. I don't run after them, they run after me!"

"Oh I see….Wow, Heero is so cute." Duo said acting like one of "those" mentioned girls.

"Yes."

"He's so sweet, he's so handsome, ya?"

"Not as handsome as you, you have a better moustache," Heero snickered.

"Hehe…" Duo glared at Heero. "Was that a joke?"

"What if it was?"

"I don't like jokes!" he got into Heero's face.

"I don't like you!" Heero said getting close up to Duo too.

They "hmped" and turned the opposite way. Turning back to face at each other and yelled a….

"SHUT UP!" and they left.

But soon the news was around the city.

"Heero and Duo have fought again," said the radio host through the mic.

"Heero and Duo have fought again," a student ran into the classroom announcing it.

"Heero and Duo have fought," said the cheerleaders while dancing.

"Heero and Duo have fought again," said the nuns.

Song – you can listen to them at this address –

http: if you read the lyrics it will say girl for Duo's part….because this is not a Yaoi movie.

During the song, Duo and Heero somehow made up. Leaving all the people once again happy.

To be continued…

What do you all think so far? I have a long way to go…but I will eventually finish it.

Love you all…..

Comments?

Sanosukelover


	4. Chapter 4

Kuch Kuch Hota Hai

Disclaimer: I do not own the story plot or the characters.

Duo sat on a bench in front of his college. Today was friendship day and he was waiting for Heero to show up. While waiting he met up with Mr. Peacecraft, the college principal. Smirking he decided to give him a scare.

"HAPPY FRIENDSHIPS DAY!" he yelled in his ear. Mr. Peacecraft jumped.

"Maxwell! Always scaring me," he said. Duo on the other hand didn't pay attention as he grabbed Mr. Peacecraft's arm and wrapped a friendship band around it. "What are you doing now?"

"It's a friendship band sir," he explained. "Beside being your student, I'm also your friend now sir." He smiled as he finished.

"Oh! Good," Mr. Peacecraft smiled.

"Sir, you look very happy today," Duo said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just generally."

"Oh, my daughter is coming home today." He smiled.

"Your daughter?" Duo had no idea that he had a daughter.

"Yeah, Relena. She's coming back from London."

"From London?" Duo repeated wondering why she was there.

"She was studying at Oxford University." he explained.

Duo's mouth dropped. "Oxford University? Wow!"

"Yes, we all used to live there. But when my wife died, I couldn't stay there anymore. So I came back to my country."

"So Relena didn't comeback with you?"

"No, she had to finish her studies. But I miss her, so I told her to complete her final year in our college, after all we are no less then Oxford."

"Yes, sir," he smiled.

"You'll take care of Relena won't you?"

"Of course, sir." He smiled and turned to Duo once more.

"Happy friendship day," he said as he walked off.

"Thank you sir," Duo waved goodbye.

The two girls next to him started talking about Heero.

"Who, Heero?" one said.

"Unbelievable," the other exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm the first girl Heero has tied a friendship band." The first one said.

"Wow!"

"Isn't it exciting?" they squealed.

Duo shook his head. Heero was at it again.

……..

Heero stood near the stairs with Keiko, a girl in his English class. "Hey, Keiko, you know that I'm tying this friendship band only for you?"

"Really Heero?" she said amazed.

"Really Keiko," he hugged her and she hugged him back. He smiled, yet another girl who actually believed him.

"That is because you're the nicest and most beautiful girl I've known."

"Oh Heero, your telling the truth aren't you?" she asked. Just when she was asking another girl walked by that he knew and he blew her a kiss.

"Really Aya," she pushed him away.

"My name is Keiko!" she said. He smiled trying to find a way out of this mess.

'I know,' he thought.

"See! I got so lost in your eyes, that I forgot your name." she smiled. 'It actually worked.' He thought amazed.

"I just can't believe this Heero," she sighed and hugged him once again.

"Trust me," he said.

"Oh Heero."

"Keiko," he smirked.

Lost in their moment Heero didn't realize that Duo had snuck up behind him and grabbed his friendship bands from his back pocket.

"Oh Heero?" Duo smiled waving the bands in front of Keiko's and Heero's face. "These fell off."

Keiko turned to Heero in shock. "You cheat, you liar," she scoffed and turned to walk away.

"No, No, hey come on Son . . . Aya . . . what's your name?"

"Keiko," Duo said as he placed the bands in Heero's hand.

Heero pushed Duo away. "Oh go away, you just wasted my half-hour."

Duo shook his head. "You don't get tired of chasing after these stupid girls?"

"Hey, I don't run after . . ."

"Yeah I know. Can't you find just one girl with beauty and brains?"

Heero raised his eyebrows at Duo. "Beauty and brains?" He pulled Duo close to him. "Where will I find such a girl?"

…….

The girl turned her head toward the college and got ready to go in.

……..

"I'm just passing time my time with these girls. I haven't found her yet," Heero said as he juggled the CD's that belonged to the school DJ.

"Her?" Duo grabbed one of the CD's to get Heero's attention.

"Her," Heero repeated looking at Duo.

……..

The girl continued to walk and noticed some "Whoa's" in the background and she spun around to see some guys following her. They quickly turned the other way so she would not see.

……..

"I'm looking for a girl who makes something happen," Heero added while walking down the hall with Duo paying close attention.

"Makes what happen," Duo asked.

Heero smiled then answered. "Makes something happen in my heart."

"Makes what happen?" Duo asked again.

Heero smiled again and turned to Duo. "Kuch kuch hota hai (Something happens). You wouldn't understand."

…….

The girl kept on walking wondering why everyone was staring at her. She looked like every other girl in this place. Maybe it was her clothes? She was wearing an orange skirt with an orange top that was sleeveless and it showed her stomach. She shrugged and continued on.

……..

"When she walks, the world looks on," Heero said.

……..

The girl swayed her hips as she walked up the steps. They boys once again looking at her.

……..

"And when she stops, time stops," Heero said leaning on the soda machine that stole Duo's dollar.

………

The girl spun in a circle to glance and the surroundings.

……..

"And when she smiles . . ." Duo looked absolutely bored.

"She, she, she, what will you do when you find her?" Duo asked trying to get Heero to get to the point. He laid his arm on Heero's shoulder and waited.

Heero turned his head to look at Duo in the eyes. "What will I do?" he repeated.

"Yes," Duo said.

Heero pushed Duo off of him and he started walking backwards and continued to talk to Duo.

"I will kneel down in front of her, spread my arms and say . . . 'Hey, whoever you are, I love you." he laughed and turned around and ran into a girl.

"Ugh," Heero opened his eyes to see who it was and stared in shock.

The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared at him.

Heero continued to stare in shock. She was so beautiful. He blinked not believing his eyes.

The girl turned her head sideways and blinked to. 'Why is he staring at me like that.' She wondered.

Duo on the other hand was trying to get a good look at the girl. He didn't recognize her.

Heero finally said something. "I love you."

"Sorry?" the girl asked.

"Don't be. I love you." Heero said.

The girl raised her eyebrows and walked past him. "Excuse me," she said.

She walked past Duo as he realized who it was.

"Re . . . Re . . ." He said trying to remember her name. "Relena!" He yelled out as he remembered. He ran after her while Heero stared at their direction.

"Relena." Heero said her name while lifting a friendship band in his hand. He moved to follow Duo and Relena.

Relena turned around when Duo called out to her.

"Hi, I'm Duo and you are . . ." Duo was cut off by Heero.

"Hi, I'm Heero." Heero shook her hand.

"Hi," she said as she smiled.

"Relena, right?" Duo asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Relena smiled at him.

Heero nudged Duo. "How do you know?"

Duo started to tell Heero. "This morning the principal . . ." Heero cut him off.

"Yea, yea. Don 't say that old slob's name first thing in the morning." Relena looked at Heero with raised eyebrows. 'He has no idea who I am.'

"So Relena, first day in college," Heero turned to Relena again.

"Yes, she just got back from London." Duo answered for her.

"Yes," Relena said.

Heero turned to Duo again. "How do you know?"

Duo made a face to let Heero know. "Heero, this morning the principal . . ." once again Duo was cut off.

"I just told you not to talk about that baldy." Heero unintentionally insulted Relena's father. Relena glared at Heero.

"Baldy?" Relena repeated to herself.

"So Relena, where were you studying in London?"

"Oxford University," Duo answered again.

"Ox . . . How did you know?" Heero looked annoyed.

Duo tried again. "Heero, this morning the principal . . ."

Heero put his arms up to stop Duo from talking. "Yea, yea, let the baldy be . . ."

Heero turned to Relena. "We have this grouch of a principal. He's his fan." He said.

Duo closed his eyes and sighed as he continued to insult Relena's father.

"Grouch?" Relena repeated.

Heero laughed. And Duo hit his head with his hand. Heero just didn't understand.

"Grouch is right. But forget him." Heero said. "Tell me, how's your first day in college?"

"Great," Relena said sarcastically. Just then they heard Mr. Peacecraft's voice.

He looked toward the three and noticed Relena's skirt.

"Short skirt . . . oh god." He started toward them.

"There's groucho . . ." Heero whispered. "Morning, sir."

"Hi, sir," Duo said.

"Oh hello darling." He said to Duo. Then he turned to Relena.

"Short skirts aren't allowed in college, you know that.." Heero was about to jump to the rescue but Mr. Peacecraft pushed him away.

"You know I just got back from London and I haven't had the time to unpack." Heero tried again.

"Sir. May I?" He asked.

"No," Mr. Peacecraft said.

Heero ignored him. "Thank you," he put his arms around the principal. "Sir, it's Relena's first day here, she just got back from London and she hasn't had the time to unpack." He explained. She wore whatever she could find.

"And how do you know that?" Mr. Peacecraft asked.

"Sir, I've known Relena since childhood."

"Since childhood? Really?" Mr. Peacecraft asked turning to his daughter.

Relena smiled. "Really papa." She said.

"Really pa . . . papa?" he turned to them.

"Papa," Relena nodded.

And Duo pushed himself in. "Papa!" Duo nodded at Heero.

"Mr. Peacecraft we need you in the staff room."

"Staff room, not here. They need you." Heero said to him.

"Yeah, we have an important meeting about your futures."

"Yes sir," Heero sighed. "Oh shit," Heero put his head on Duo's shoulder and Duo patted his back.

Relena turned toward them. "Excuse me?" Duo pulled Heero up and smiled.

"Yes?" Heero asked.

"He's an old slob, a baldy, and a g . . ."

"Great? Good?" Heero tried.

"Grouch, but he's not all that bad." She said as she turned to walk away.

"Excuse me?" Heero called out.

"Yes?"

Heero took out a friendship band. "Happy friendship's day."

Duo shook his head in the back.

"We've only just met, friendship is a far thought," she smiled and waved at Duo. And then she walked off.

"Oh shit," Heero said.

Duo looked at him in amusement and tapped his shoulder.

"So . . . Something happened?" he smiled.

"No, she's not my sort."

"Why?" Duo asked confused.

"She's not Japanese enough," he said. "She's born and raised in London. And these London returns are a little weird. A girl should be one that you can take home to your mother. You know, nah, she's not my type." he said.

"Nah, she's not my type!" Duo imitated him in a funny voice. "You won't find anyone this way. You understand." He shook his head.

"Why? You're here?" Heero said as he wrapped his arms around Duo.

"Me? Just shut up!" He pushed Heero away.

"If I don't find anyone else, I'll marry you." They continued to class.

"Forget it," Duo said

"See, anyway, no one will marry you."

"Shut up!" Duo said.

"Duo!" he called out to him as he walked into class without him.

……..

Well, that's that! Hehe . . . I finally undated! Amazing!

Hehe . . . .well I hope that you enjoyed. And if you enjoyed this then I suggest that you go and see the actual movie. I did change somethings that I thought weren't necessary. Anyways, if you want to see it then I'm sure that all Indian stores have it for rent. I'll update soon!

Ja!


End file.
